


Late Night

by Emziann



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emziann/pseuds/Emziann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehee comes home to you after an unusually late night at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mysitc Messenger fanfic! I'm a bit rusty at writing so please excuse any mistakes! I hope you enjoy!

  The tv rumbled softly as you sat there, waiting for Jaehee to come home. Mr. Han always kept her, but tonight she was unsually late to get home. You looked at the clock and sighed, the dinner you made earlier long cold and in the fridge. You snuggled closer into the couch, wrapping your blanket around you tightly and mindlessly watched the program on the screen in front of you.  
  A soft thud sounded and after that a meow. It was Lizzy, kitten of Jumin's beloved Elizabeth 3rd. Lizzy and her siblings were an accident, a tom had gotten to Elizabeth when Jumin had left the window open. He insited that you and Jaehee take the kitten who looked the most like Elizabeth. So, not being able to resist, you and Jaehee named the kitten after her mother, Elizabeth 4th, Lizzy for short.  
  Lizzy jumped nimbly onto the couch and made her way to her favorite spot; your lap. You pet her for a couple minutes, listening to her purr more than the program.  
~Click~  
You started at the noise, recognizing the sound of the door being unlocked. Jaehee was finally home. You frantically hurried off the couch, knocking Lizzy off in the process, and made your way to the door. Pulling the door open, you see your love standing there, a confused look on her precious face. She wasn't expecting you to be up.  
  Jaehee looked more frazzled then usual, her hair looked as if she had ran her hand through it many times and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her jacket was swung over her arm and she was struggling to hold her briefcase and a thick folder in one hand, her heels in the other.  
   "Y/n! What are you doing up this late?" She questioned, coming into the apartment the two of you shared. Lizzy came barreling into Jaehee's legs, meowing a storm.  
   "I was waiting for you.! I didn't get a call saying you were staying late, so I worried a little." You replied, taking her heels and setting them down by the door before grabbing her jacket and brushing it off, neatly hanging it up on the coat hook.  
  "Your favorite dinner is waiting for you in the fridge." You smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly as you made your way into the kitchen. You know she had probably been too busy to eat.   
  "I'm sorry. I was too busy to call or even send a quick messege." Jaehee explained, following you into the kitchen. She watched you as you scurried around, heating up what you had made and setting it down neatly on the table.  
  "I figured that you were working late, but I can't help but worry." You smile bitterly then sit her down in front of her dinner, "You know how I am. I wish Jumin would give you a break," you frown unhappily.  
   Jaehee nodded and all but shoveled her food into her mouth; she had been starving.   
  You and her had this conversation many times already, you were unhappy with how much Jumin worked your sweet Jaehee. She simply waved it off most times, claiming that it was her job. You didn't like that she did, but you understood why.  
  The rest of Jaehee's meal went on in a comfortable silence.  This was how it was sometimes. Quiet and comfortable with no unneeded noises besides Lizzy purring as she rubbed against Jaehee's legs under the table and the dull roar of the tv in the livingroom.  
  When Jaehee finished, you got up and took care of the dishes as she went and changed into more comfortable clothes. Wiping off your hands, you go back to the livingroom, stretching and yawning.   
    Clicking off the television, you turn to see Jaehee in her favorite pjs. They were a creamy white with a small, pink flower pattern. You had gotten them for her for her birthday and she wore it most nights.  
  You smile at her and take her hand, your heart swelling with love as you took her in. Jaehee smiles back softly. It had taken you both a long time to get to this point, but every hurdle you've jumped over was worth it.  
  Hand in hand, you and Jaehee go to your shared bedroom. You both slip in under the covers and cuddle close.  
  "Good night, Jaehee. I love you," You murmer sleepily, barely able to keep your eyes open.  
   "Good night, Y/n. I love you, too," Jaehee whispers back, with a tender smile on her face.  
  You both fall asleep like that; smiling and holding hands, without a care in the world.


End file.
